The Mask of Zorro
by ladyjane6313
Summary: Inspired by two friends of mine who love to Cosplay I & J.  A quick story of a mask, a costume party and a pleasant surprise.


**The Mask of Zorro**

"I've had an invitation...to a party. A fancy dress party...would you like to come with me?"

"What kind of fancy dress?"

"Whatever you want to wear."

"When is it?"

"Next week. Starts at 8pm."

"Speak to Tosh or Owen. If they're willing to cover the Rift then yes. I'd love to go."

"What are you wearing to the party?" asked Jack absently, distracted by thoughts of what he should wear.

"I'm leaning towards a tuxedo...James Bond?"

Images skated through Jack's mind at the thought of Ianto donning a tuxedo.

"That sounds like it's going to be a good night."

"Have you thought about what you're going to wear?"

"Yeeeess, but I'm not going to tell you."

"You sneaky-"

"You'll enjoy it. I can promise you'll enjoy it."

On the night of the party Ianto was all dolled up, ready to go, sat waiting for Jack to get changed. He had been waiting patiently for over 30 minutes, sitting on the sofa, not wanting to disturb Jack getting into his costume, but time was getting on and they needed to be leaving.

Ianto knelt down near the hole, holding the ladder down into Jack's bunker. Calling out Ianto tried to ascertain were Jack was up to.

"Jack? Are you ready to leave?"

"No. I'm going to be late. You head over, grab a taxi and I'll meet you there," Jack called out, sounding far away.

"Sure you don't want me to wait?"

"No! You go ahead. I'll see you there."

Rolling his eyes, and shaking his head in disbelief Ianto walked out of the Hub without another word, hoping Jack wouldn't take too long.

Jack dressed with care. He'd put a lot of thought into tonight – his costume, to surprise Ianto. He just hoped Ianto would like what he'd done.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror he surveyed himself critically. Starting from his head down to his toes – his hair was scraped back, away from his face, kept there by a handful of stiff hold hair gel. A wide brimmed black hat sat over his hair. The hat had a string attached on either side of the brim, trailing down behind his ears gathering under his chin.

Covering a wide stretch of his face was a black velvet and antique lace face mask. The mask started just above his eyebrows, and finished midway down his cheeks. The material moulded itself to the contours of his face, fitting like a perfect second skin. The tip of his nose poked out at the end of the mask, and two wide slits where his eyes looked through.

He wore a mid length cape, again black, that tied securely around his neck. It floated out behind him when he walked.

Underneath the cloak he sported a wide V necked crisp white shirt, puffy sleeves that gathered at his wrists, and black pantaloons. On his feet he wore a genuine pair of soft kid leather ankle boots that laced up on the outside of the ankle.

At his waist he had a replica leather whip with a sturdy wooden handle.

Jack gave himself a confident smile, pleased with what he saw.

In a hidden pocket of the pantaloons Jack had a second mask, black but with elastic instead of lace bindings. A surprise for Ianto.

Jack ordered a taxi, booking it for later in the evening, so they could get back. This way they could have a couple of drinks, or more than a couple without having to worry about transport.

The event was at a large manor house. He did not text Ianto when he arrived, wanting to search him out, watch him in a social setting away from work.

The building was well lit. Lots of small fairy lights strung tastefully over doorways and along corridors overhead.

The discrete security on the entrance allowed him entry after checking his name off the list. He was directed down a long corridor and up a small flight of antique carpeted steps, before turning right into a large high ceilinged hall.

The party was in full swing as he wandered into the room. A four piece band had their backs to the far wall. The sides of the room had four French doors that opened out onto stone paths, edged by grass.

A dance floor had been placed in the middle of the room, surrounded by exotically decorated tables. The hall boasted an open bar serving any number of beverages from soft drinks to cocktails. Jack headed towards the small, moving queue of the bar. He ordered a single malt whiskey over ice, and a beer for Ianto.

Wandering towards one of the open patio doors, he leaned nonchalantly against the nearest wall, all the while scanning the room for any sign of Ianto. When he took a sip of his whiskey he spotted Ianto across the room, talking to some people Jack hadn't met before.

Dressed as he was, he knew Ianto would have difficulty recognising him, at least until he got up close, and Ianto could look into his recognisable blue eyes. Placing their drinks on a nearby empty table he skirted the dance floor, careful not to catch Ianto's eye. Slowing his pace, he weaved through the people like snake through grass reeds, hunting its prey.

Discussions swirled filling Ianto's ears to the point of white noise. He tried to listen to what the people around him were talking about, but he kept getting distracted. Eyes searching the sea of faces, he searched for Jack's distinct features, but was unable to zero in on him, getting distracted by the vast number of different costumes.

Was Jack already here, or was he still at the Hub? Decided he wasn't going to bother and hunt Weevils, or stand on high rise buildings roofs, getting away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

Ianto stepped out of the circle of people he was in, and was pulled backwards by someone yanking his arm. Before he could fall, he was caught by another arm around his waist. A black cloak swirled around him as he was dragged back. The band of steel around his waist gripped hard enough to lift his feet off the ground, as he was transported.

Swiftly he was hauled out of the patio door onto the public stone area outside, which was thankfully absent of people. The arm quickly loosened and Ianto whirled around, ready to fight off his attacker. He first noticed the face mask, and the eyes, blue eyes, hidden behind it.

"Jack!" He smiled for the first time that evening. Jack didn't say a word, letting Ianto give him a head to toe inspection. When Ianto had taken in the whole of Jack's costume details he spoke again.

"Zorro?" he said bemused.

"What do you think?" quizzed Jack comically, wanting to know what Ianto thought of his hard work.

"I think...you look amazing. Is this why you stayed behind?"

"Ah huh. It was a surprise. I do have a present for you as well."

"Okay...," Ianto replied cautiously.

"Turn around," demanded Jack.

Jack drew the second face mask from his pantaloon pocket and, stretching the elastic with one hand, slipped it over Ianto's head, securing it comfortably in place across his face.

"Masquerade Bond."

Ianto moved to the nearby glass of the French door and peered at his reflection.

"Sexy!" he muttered, stunned by his hot reflected image.

"You're telling me," murmured Jack to himself, just loud enough for Ianto to hear.

"Let's dance!" exclaimed Ianto, passionately grabbing Jack's hand, mindless that they'd caused a slight disturbance in the crowd with Jack's kidnapping skills. He tugged Jack behind him, charging around people as he steered them towards the dance floor.

Stopping he turned to face Jack. Ianto grabbed Jack's cheeks in the palms of his hands and squashed their lips together, sealing them.

After minutes of sensual pleasure Ianto pulled back, but kept his face close to Jack and said, "Thank you for tonight. Coming to the party, dressing up in a fabulous costume, and even the mask! Thank you for making the effort."

"I'd always make the effort for you."

They danced the night away and had a very interesting evening, with no interruptions.


End file.
